looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bear for Punishment
A Bear for Punishment is a 1951 Looney Tunes short directed by Chuck Jones. Plot Junyer and Ma celebrate Father's Day, much to Papa Bear's chagrin. Availability * (1999) VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 6: Supporting Players * (2004) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc Two * (2014) Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc One Censorship * The ABC version of this short edits the "Let's Give A Cheer for Father" song to remove the two times Ma and Junyer Bear fire off shotguns.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-b.aspx * Nickelodeon left in the gunfire in the "Let's Give A Cheer for Father" song, but edited two scenes: ** Early in the short, when Pa is trying to shut off Junyer Bear's alarm clocks, he yells, "How do you turn these blasted things off?!" Junyer shushes the clocks and they all stop. Rather than congratulate his son (or ask how he did that), Pa slams a clock in Junyer's face and Junyer is shown with a broken alarm clock for a face before it cuts to Ma saying, "But Henry..." ** The scene where Junyer mistakes gunpowder for pipe tobacco by misspelling it ("'G-U-N-P-O-W-D-E-R'. Duh, 'tobacco'") and congratulating himself on being a good speller ("I am a good speller, I am. C-A-T, dog. B-A-T, Rhode Island.") Notes * This was the last cartoon of The Three Bears series. * The DVD extras for this short include Stan Freberg reminiscing about the short and reciting part of Junyer Bear's poem, "My Pa", in the bear's voice; and a clip of Chuck Jones stating that Papa Bear's growling, "I HATE breakfast in bed!" was taken from his own experience as a father when his children would try to serve him on Father's Day. * The march, "Father", performed by Junyer and Ma, is a special vocal written to the tune of "Frat", a long-standing Warner cartoon staple. * When this short was released as a Blue Ribbon Merrie Melodie, the Looney Tunes opening music theme from 1955-1964 arranged by Milt Franklyn was incorrectly edited over the original 1946-1955 opening music. Not only was the opening music incorrect, but the closing was also incorrect, using the 1959-1964 Looney Tunes red Color Rings and blue background and Carl Stalling's 1941-1955 Merrie Melodies closing theme music rendition playing over the end title. The original 1946-1955 opening Looney Tunes title music remains intact as part of a Music and Effects audio track bonus feature on the 2004 Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2 DVD boxset. Gallery ABearforPunishmentLobbyCardPreliminarySketch.jpg|Lobby Card Preliminary Sketch References External Links * Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Three Bears Cartoons Category:1951 Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Stan Freberg Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn